


The Other Thing

by PupCosmos



Series: The Other Thing [1]
Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Dude this is short as fuck, Emetophelia I mean. However the fuck it’s spelled, F/F, I just felt the need to post it I guess?, i guess you could also say references to emtophelia but let’s not, references to anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupCosmos/pseuds/PupCosmos
Summary: Okay so as soon as I got home from watching the movie I wrote this thing. Idek how long ago I saw the movie. I wasn’t gonna post this unless like I actually wrote the part where they have sex but here we are. Let me know if you want that lol I’d probably have to see the movie a few more times tho.





	The Other Thing

“Remember the first time we tried to have sex?”  
Amy lets out a loud groan and puts her head in her hands.  
“Yes of course I remember that traumatic experience! Molly already is never going to let me forget, don’t you start bringing it up all the time too.”  
Hope smirks, “How much do you tell Molly?”  
“Can we pretend I didn’t admit to telling her about it please?”  
“How much of what happened did you tell her?” Amy doesn’t say anything but refuses to make eye contact and Hope knows her expression means she told Molly everything. Which honestly Hope isn’t surprised by. She doesn’t mind. If she did she wouldn’t have pursued Amy. “Well anyway definitely not into the vomit thing. Some people are.” Amy grimaces. “But if you ever wanted to try the other thing again feel free. Just warn me.” Amy looks confused for a moment and she scrunches up her face. Honestly who gave this girl the right to be so cute? Hope can tell the exact moment Amy realizes what “the other thing” was.  
“Ohhhhh.”  
“Obviously only if you want to. Definitely don’t need it, just thought I’d let you know.” There’s nothing unconfident in her words though because she know Amy’s turned on.  
“No uh yeah that’s- that’s hot.” Hope smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk dude. Don’t ask.


End file.
